Shokugeki no Soma: Parodia
by Soma99
Summary: Una historia que cuenta la historia de un joven de 15 años con el sueño de ser el mejor chef de todos los tiempos. La historia transcurre en Totsuki la academia culinaria de japón, 5 años después de la muerte de Senzaemon. La academia ahora es mucho mas difícil de superar que antes, con nuevos desafíos, y otros prodigios a cargo de la cocina.
1. Comienzo

_**Capítulo 1: Shokugeki sin Soma /**_ _ **Comienzos**_

 _"Totsuki, un lugar en el que solo los más prodigiosos chefs del mundo logran graduarse, un lugar en el que los alumnos están bajo constante estrés para poder superar cada desafío que se les imponga eso es Totsuki"._

 _"5 años ya han pasado desde la muerte del ex director Senzaemon Nakiri y el actual director Gin Dojima ha expandido la academia a todos los continentes del mundo con una sede en cada país de estos"._

 _"RIIIN-RIIIN, zumbaba el despertador a las 6 am que estremecía a nuestro protagonista"_

 _"Kevin un joven de 15 años de cabello rizado, oscuro y casi largo, ojos de un café oscuro parecidos al cacao, de una tez trigueña y de 1,65 de altura"._

 _"El cual caía de la cama del susto que este le había provocado, sin enfocarse en el dolor recordó que sería un día importante"_

-Kevinn!- _"Dijo su madre"_ –Recuerda que debes apresurarte, tu vuelo parte a las 8 am- _"menciono"_

 **-Kevin:** No puedo creer que hoy sea el día, por fin después de tantos años poder estudiar en la academia Totsuki, aunque era más que obvio viendo los talentos que poseo-

-No cantes victoria aun, recuerda que aun debes dar el examen mañana, y si lo repruebas todo será en vano – _"Dijo una voz en las cercanías, era su primo, un personaje, un tanto más alto que el, cabello castaño claro, de tez clara"_

 **-Kevin:** Claro que lo recuero! _"dijo con un tono malhumorado"_ pero se te olvida que es de mi de quien hablamos _"menciono con un tono burlón"_

-Se de quien hablo, pero aun no creo que gente como tu tenga talentos tan increíble, por mi parte también iré al extranjero a estudiar, pero algo relacionado más con las matemáticas como tú ya sabes- _"dijo con un tono de tristeza al hablar"_

 **-Kevin:** No te deprimas, de seguro un nerd como tu lograra hacer amigos- _"Dijo riéndose de su primo"_

-¡Cállate y apresúrate!, debemos partir en al menos 30 minutos más- _"le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza"_

/No puedo creer ya este viajando, espero no olvidar nada, vemos, etto…. Llevo mis cuchillos, cuadernos, dinero para alumnos 2 meses, cambio de ropa, lápices, creo que va todo, que suerte sería una verdadera metedura de patas si algo se me olvidara/ " _Pensaba mientras iba sentado en asiento izquierdo del avión en movimiento con destino a Japón con la mejor academia culinaria en comparación con las otras abiertas"_

* * *

/¡AHHH!,¡ NO PUEDE SER COMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR DE ESO, SOY UN IDIOTA!, olvide mi colección de animes en casa/ _"Pensaba mientras lloriqueaba"_

/Creo que no es momento de llorar sobre la leche derramada, debería ver si hay algún otro chico o chica que vaya a Totsuki también/ _"Pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba y analizaba a los demás pasajeros del avión"_

/Creo que esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, ¡QUE TAN DIFÍCIL ES ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN CON CUCHILLOS Y QUE SEA DE MI EDAD, ES COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL!, bueno eso supongo, en mi caso si lo es/ _"Pensaba mientras jugaba con su cabello y se frustraba cada vez más"_

/Oh, creo que ella es la persona que buscaba, de seguro es una persona completamente moldea-ble y capaz de aguantar todos los fallos que pueda hacer/ " _Pensaba mientras veía a una chica de un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de ojos azules, tez blanca y de aproximadamente 1,60m"_

/Claro de seguro es una chica tranquila, su busto es de un tamaño regular, con mi experiencia como estudiante de preparatoria y con las chicas, se cómo deben ser / (en verdad no tiene experiencia en ninguno de los dos casos, pero él cree que sí) _"se decía a si mismo mientras la analizaba"_

/Bien creo que le hablare, a ver si de esa forma consigo con quien hablar en el viaje/ _"Pensaba mientras se alentaba a si mismo con llamas en los ojos y el puño cerrado"_

 _"Se levantó y fue donde ella"_ -Hola- _"Dijo el con la mano estirada para saludarla"_ -Soy Kevin, por lo que veo tu también vas a Totsuki ¿no es así?- _"Le pregunto"_

-¿EH?- _"Dijo con una mirada perdida"_ –Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? _"Pregunto"_

 **-Kevin:** Simplemente lo deduje por que llevas un maletín de cuchillos y porque este vuelo nos deja muy cerca de la academia, eso y por qué también se te callo un folleto de admisión de la academia-

-OH ya veo, mucho gusto soy Sara- _"Le dijo sin temor alguno, mientras se reía"_

 **-Kevin:** Pero que lindo nombre- _"Dijo con una cara de satisfacción"_ –Creo que tú eres una persona amigable y un tanto tímida ¿verdad?- _"Le pregunto, mientras reía con la mano en la nuca"_

 **-Sara:** Creo que un poco, ¿Por qué lo dices?- "Le pregunto ella"

 **-Kevin:** Lo digo por tus pechos, son de un tamaño regular, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, por lo general la gente con un pecho como el tuyo suelen ser de esa manera, yo cre….-

 _"Decía antes de ser interrumpido por el puño de Sara que chocaba en su mandíbula mientras se escuchaba el crujir de esta mientras caía al suelo, El puño de ella humeaba como si este ardiera al igual que su rostro enrojecido"_

 **-Sara:** N-No necesito ir hablando con alguien como tú, por mí que te vayas lejos- _"Decía con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara enrojecida"_

/Creo que no fue buena idea mencionar su pecho, además no creo que fuera tan malo, ¡yo no dije nada malo!, lástima que ahora no tengo con quien hablar en el viaje, y aún quedan 6 horas de vuelo/ _"Pensaba El, mientras veía de reojo a Sara 2 asiento más adelante que el de el"_

/Me duele la cara, creo que aún tengo su mano marcada/ _"Pensaba mientras se tocaba con la palma de su mano"_

/ ¡Que persona más descortés!, aunque…. Era un poco simpático, tal vez no debí ser tan mala con él, ahora no tengo con quien hablar y estoy segura que él me podría hacer reír o tendríamos de que hablar en este momento, ¡NO! Está bien tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo permitir que cualquier persona se dirija a mí de esa forma/ _"Pensaba ella con una cara de completa seguridad y los brazos cruzados, asintiendo sola mientras las demás personas la veían extrañados "_

 _"Final mente el avión llega a su destino, con nuestro protagonista aun dormido, apunto de vivir nuevas aventuras en un futuro."_

* * *

 **Bueno soy nuevo en este tema de los fic, así que me gustaría que me dejaran en los comentarios que tal les pareció el primer capitulo, si es que tienen alguna idea no duden en dejarla todo puede ser bien recibido aquí (no es que no tenga ideas, básicamente ya lo termine mentalmente pero puedo ir cambiando cosas que quedarían mejor).**

 **De seguro iré subiendo un capitulo cada semana, tengo tiempo de sobra por el momento.**

 **También quiero decir que esta es mi interpretación de shokugeki no soma, creo que puede tener otro giro sin los personajes principales como Soma o Erina, y quedaría algo un tanto mas interesante, como es la muerte de** _ **Senzaemon que es probable que hable de eso también mas adelante.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, Arigatou!**_


	2. Japón

**Capítulo 2: Shokugeki sin Soma /** **Japón**

-Señor! Despierte por favor señor!, el avión ya aterrizo- _"Decía una azafata mientras traba de despertar a Kevin, con una expresión un tanto preocupada"_

 **-Kevin:** ¡WOO! No creí que Japón fuera tan grande en verdad. Supongo que no se puede esperar menos de un lugar como este con una amplia gama cultural- _"Se decía a si mismo con una expresión de completa seguridad mientras movía la cabeza y se sujetaba la barbilla con los dedos"_

 ** _-_ Kevin**: ¡JA JA! De seguro me divertiré mucho en un lugar como este, lo único que quiero en este momento es llegar a Totsuki para dar de una vez por todas la prueba de ingreso-

 **-Kevin:** En verdad es una verdadera las tima que este perdido, JA JA, vaya me pregunto dónde demonios estaré- _"Decía con una cara sonriente viendo a todos lados con desesperación"_

 **30 minutos antes de que Kevin bajase del avión**

 **-** Oye, niña!- _"grito una voz en las cercanías del aeropuerto"_

 **-Sara:** eh, ¿¡sí!?- _"dijo con un tono de susto y desconfianza"_

-Qué suerte que alcance a llegar, ya te estabas yendo ¿no es así?, Trabajo para Totsuki, este es mi primer año trabajando y soy el encargado del transporte, me dijeron que llegarían por esta hora así que vine lo más rápido posible, ahh es un alivio que no te hayas marchado, perdería mi empleo- _"Dijo el hombre de unos 30 años de edad, cabello corto y café con una barba que le cubría toda el mentón, era muy alto y parecía fuerte"_

-uh! ¿Vienes sola?- _"pregunto el hombre asustado"_

 **-Sara:** ¡Claro que no! Venia otro niño conmigo que se dirigía a Totsuki pero creo que ya se marchó- _"Dijo con desagrado, mientras fruncía el ceño y hacia un puchero"_

-¡ahh! Mierda me despedirán por esto, tengo que llegar con ustedes 2 o me cortaran la cabeza- _"Decía mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre sus ojos"_

 **-Sara:** ¡QUE! ¿! Le cortaran la cabeza!?- _"Gritaba con miedo y con una voz temblorosa, mientras se imaginaba al hombre decapitado"_

-SI, de seguro Dojima-san de seguro la pondrá en una piqueta- _"Dijo el hombre con los ojos llenos de lagrima"_

 **-Sara:** ¡Que horrible! ¿Acaso son tan malos?-

-Y eso no es lo peor que me puede hacer, es muy probable que me sirva como un platillo a los visitantes- _"decía llorando mientras ambos se imaginaban los sucesos"_

-Vamos niña tenemos que correr, tú lo conoces, si hace falta recorreremos todo Japón en auto buscándolo- _"Le gritaba mientras le sujetaba la mano y corría con ella"_

 **-Sara:** ¡AH, espera vas muy rápido, al menos s-suéltame!- _"Le decía mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban"_

-  
 **-Kevin:** Mi estómago, g-grita ¡comidaaa!, cuanto llevo sin comer- _"Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos"_  
 **-Kevin:** Oh, eso es un restaurante de sushi (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)-

 **-Kevin:** Con permiso- _"Dijo mientras entraba y se escuchaba sonar la campanilla de la puerta"_

-Sea bienvenido señor, disfrute de su estadía, por favor acompáñeme a su asiento- _"Le decía la encargada de recibir a las masas"_ **  
-Kevin:** Vaya que bonito lugar, jajaja, es muy al estilo oriental me pregunto por qué será, jajá-

-Ya decidió que va a ordenar señor- _"Dijo una señorita, con una sonrisa en el rostro que parecía forzada, ya sea por el hecho de estar agotada o de tener que atender a las personas"_

 **-Kevin:** Claro!, quiero un Temaki sushi- _"Dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces"_

 ** _(Temaki Sushi o TemakiZushi es un cono de sushi enrollado a mano en forma de cono de gran tamaño envuelto en nori rellena de arroz y otros ingredientes en su interior)_**

-Como guste- _"Dijo ella, para después darse una media vuelta para traerle lo que ordeno"_

 _"Mientras él comía observa como el encargado de la cocina lo miraba con superioridad, probablemente al darse cuenta de que no era de por esos lugares por su apariencia y obvia desorientación"_

 **-Kevin:** Vaya eso estuvo delicioso, debo admitir que para ser algo tan simple de preparar lograron hacer algo verdadera mente decente en este lugar creo que estoy satisfecho- _"Decía mientras miraba al encargado con una cara irónica, mientras este se la devolvía con rencor mientras se acercaba hacia el con el semblante más amenazador posible"_

-Hey! Que quieres decir con eso mocoso- _"Le dijo mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la mesa y la otra en su cintura acercándose a el a una distancia prudente pero amenazadora"_

 **-Kevin:** Simplemente quería hacer énfasis en que a pesar de que el sushi es muy popular y muy simple de hacer, ustedes logran hacer uno el cual se puede digerir- _"Le decía mientras se levantaba de su silla y lo miraba"_

-¡Cierra la boca!, Tenemos años de experiencia y practica para que un mocoso extranjero venga y me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo, si crees que puedes preparar uno mejor que el mío ¡YO TE DESAFIO!-

 **-Kevin:** ¡Esta bien, acepto el desafío!, te daré la ventaja de elegir al jurado

-Idiota, el sushi es un plato de origen japonés, ósea el lugar en el que te encuentras, espero que estés dispuesto a pagar la cuenta por tus actos mocoso- _"Le decía mientras se dirigían a la cocina preparados para el encuentro"_

-Bien las reglas son simples, cada uno de ustedes tiene que preparar un tipo de sushi para servir a los 3 jueces, Tu chico tienes total libertad de usar cuanto gustes nuestros utensilios y alimentos, no será necesario que ambos preparen el mismo tipo de sushi, ¡pueden comenzar!-

-Bien, primero tengo que lavar el arroz, debo asegurarme de que el agua salga clara-

-Listo, el salmón y el atún, debo limpiarlos bien y cortarlo para la decoración, si lo dejo crudo quedara mucho mejor para la presentación, ahora sigue cocer los langostinos y el calamar-

-Es momento de presentarlo todo junto y ¡LISTO!, 3 platos de ChirashiZushi preparados, ¿y qué tal te va a ti eh! Mocoso?- _"Le dijo mientras lo observaba, él estaba en total calma susurrándose algo a sí mismo"_ **_(ChirashiZushi: Se conoce como sushi esparcido, se sirve en un plato y lleva todo lo que debería llevar si este fuera de otra forman lo principal de este plato es que los ingredientes tienen que jugar con el color y su tonalidad para resaltar)_**

 **-Kevin:** ¡LISTO! "Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara", El aderezo del arroz está listo- _"Dijo mientras lo esparcía con cuidado sobre el arroz mientras lo mezclaba con delicadeza, para continuar cortando trozos de salmón para usar de relleno"_

 **-Kevin:** Disculpen la tardanza!, el TemakiZushi está listo-

-Bueno ya que ambos terminaron, es momento de la degustación, si no te molesta comenzaremos con el ChirashiZushi-

 _"Cada mordida era igual de sabrosa que la otra"_

-Sin duda es como nadar con los peces en el océano- _"Decía una de las tres chicas que hacían de juezas"_

-Vez chico, tú y yo estamos claramente en un nivel distinto de superioridad, a estas alturas ya no hay nada que puedas hacer-

 **-Kevin:** Disfrútenlo, espero que el TemakiZushi sea de su agrado-

-me estas ignorando- _"Dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro"_

 **-Kevin:** Claro que no, escuche cada palabra de lo que decías y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, está más que claro que aquí hay una gran diferencia de talentos, es por eso que en ningún momento presumía lo que estaba preparando ni lo decía en voz alta- _"Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una mirada desafiante"_

-¡SI SERAS HIJO D…!- _"Le decía antes de ser interrumpido por los gemidos que hacia una de los jurados al comer"_

-E-ES TAN DELICIOSO, no puedo creer que lograras un sabor tan profundo, por favor dime como lo hiciste- _"Decía la chica que antes le había llevado el plato a la mesa con una cara de disgustada"_

 **-Kevin:** Esta bien _"dijo sonriente"_ Utilicé wasabi-

-¿Enserió?- _"Pregunto ella"_

 **-Kevin:** Por supuesto, el wasabi sirve para realzar el sabor del sushi, además de que estimula la glándulas salivales, también utilicé Mirin para evitar que el pescado se apoderada de todo el sabor del sushi, para el relleno utilicé Masago, salmón, calamar y langostinos, con un poco de queso crema que traía desde mi país para hacerlo más sabroso, en tanto al arroz envés de utilizar vinagre de arroz, utilicé de manzana para hacerlo más dulce y resaltarlo también eche un poco de este en el nori- **(Mirin: Vino de arroz sin alcohol que elimina el sabor a pescad, Masago: Huevas de capelán)**

-Vaya que delicioso, es claro quien gano- _"Dijo una de las juezas mientras que las otras afirmaban lo dicho por esta"_

-Esto no puede ser verdad!,-

 **-Kevin:** Si no me crees, pruébalo por ti mismo- _"Le dijo ofreciéndole un TemakiZushi"_  
-Se-se siente como un relajante baile con el salmón en una lluvia de arroz, ba-bañado en ese delicioso vinagre de manzana- _"Decía mientras no paraba de comer, como si fuese un animal famélico del hambre que le invadía, cuando termino no le quedó más remedio que admitir su derrota"_

 **-Kevin:** Eso fue muy divertido, ¡AUNQUE SIGO PERDIDO EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! –

 **-Sara:** OYEEEE! KEVINNN!, POR ACA!- _"Gritaba ella desde el auto que los llevaría hacia la academia"_

 **-Kevin:** Que suerte que me encontraste _"Dijo el mientras se reía"_ De seguro que si no me llamas nunca hubiera logrado llegar-

 **-Sara:** Pues lo tendré en mente para la próxima vez que estés perdido- _"Respondió ella mientras se reía delicadamente"_

-Sí que se llevan bien ustedes dos, hasta parecen novios _"Dijo riendo mientras Sara le gritaba que no era así"_ ahora que se encuentran ambos puedo presentarme. Mi nombre es Akio, y ustedes desde hoy en adelante serán compañeros en cada actividad que realice Totsuki-

-¡QUE!- _"Dicen ambos"_

 **-Kevin:** No puedo creer que tenga un nombre tan genial como Akio, es un gusto conocerlo, jajaja!-

 **-Akio:** ah muchas gracias veo que tienes un buen gusto- _"Responde con orgullo y vanidad"_

 **-Sara:** ese no es el caso porque tengo que ser su compañera en actividades-

 **-Akio:** Es algo nuevo que está implementando Totsuki, aunque no es de a 2 serán 3 en un grupo y como ambos vienen del mismo país serán incluidos en el grupo de otro chico que llego ayer, al parecer sus padres son Japoneses pero por problemas económicos se fueron. Por mi parte creo que será algo muy interesante "Les dijo mientras reía"

 **-Sara:** vaya, qué más da _"dijo suspirando"_ no creo que sea tan mala idea después de todo. Oye por cierto te vi saliendo de _**Matsugasuzhi,**_ dicen que es el mejor lugar para comer sushi en Japón, que tal estuvo _"Pregunto con vigor y ansiedad"_

 **( _Matsugasuzhi hace referencia a Matsugasushi un famoso restaurante de sushi que existía en Edo)_**  
 **-Kevin:** No estuvo nada mal a decir verdad algún día puedo llevarte a comer si quieres jajaja  
 **-Sara:** En verdad?, eso sería genial, creo que después de todo no eres tan malo

 **-Akio:** está bien llegamos, aquí es Totsuki- _"Menciona deteniéndose frente a una gran y lujosa entrada a punto de abrirse que daba paso a un lugar mucho más amplio de lo que ambos creían"._

 **Admito que para esta ocasión tuve que investigar bastante acerca del sushi, eso me llevo a encontrar cosas que no sabía acerca de este lo que estoy seguro me ayudara bastante cuando estudie gastronomía en medio año más, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, en el próximo será las pruebas de ingreso** **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Me gustaría que los que leen dejen en los comentarios que les pareció y que les gustaría que incluyera más adelante.**


End file.
